Twins
by kissmekent
Summary: AU to the Episode 100 Days, Sam gets stuck on the planet with Jack, and almost a year later when Jacob comes to pick them up, he finds them married and Sam's 8 months pregnant with twins! Please R & R!
1. AU 100 Days

Twins

Chapter 1: AU 100 Days

It was just another trip through the gate for SG-1. They were talking with the locals for trading, as they had found pure Naquada mines nearby and plenty of soil and trees that could be of use on earth. But the reason that Sam was practically bouncing as she walked was because this planet was witness to an event that Jack couldn't really describe the scientific details, it was explained to him that the planet's orbit goes so close to the asteroid belt that they brush the atmosphere.

That was two days ago, and now Jack and Sam were stuck on this planet. The asteroids had entered the planet's surface, and one had hit the Stargate. Jack and Sam had gone after two teenagers who had gone to hide in the caves, and they were alone.

_Three months later_

Jack and Sam had gotten really close over the months on the planet. They had worked their share on the farms during the day, and every evening they had been digging looking for the Stargate, but that day, they decided, with the help of some new friends, to move on, and admit to their deep feelings to themselves.

They had been invited to a local party, and two teenagers had announced their engagement with help from the guiding gods, with a blindfold over the boy, the 'gods' guided him to his true love.

"He cheated…" Jack said laughing, but at that moment he was grabbed by the men in the room and put the same blindfold. He was turned around and around, and then pushed in Sam's direction, where the blindfold was taken away when he reached Sam who was giggling.

_I've never seen her giggle,_ Jack thought, looking at her, forgetting all about the military regulations that had kept them apart. Their eyes met and Jack stopped thinking, he reached out, and she took his hand. Pulling her up into his arms, Jack kissed Sam like he had always wanted to kiss her. The crowd cheered, but nether Jack nor Sam heard them, for their entire world at that moment was each other…

_One month Later_

Jack and Sam had gotten married in the week after being engaged in the way of the local people, and Sam hadn't been so happy as these weeks being Jack's wife. Life was so simple on this planet. Everyday they made meals, worked in the fields, were together and they didn't have to worry about that they might be in a life or death situation or that they could compromise their carriers by caring for each other.

But that life was over, and while Sam still did her science projects, she had settled into this life, and then she got a feeling. While these people didn't have any pregnancy tests, she thought that she felt something bubble in her stomach as to say, _I'm here_. And she was late by two weeks. She was never late with her period it was almost annoyingly on time. And she might be carrying Jack's child.

_Back at the SGC_

It had been four months since they had lock Jack and Sam. They knew that the gate had been truly been destroyed since they had not been able to get a connection with the gate since the asteroid hit it.

So ever since, they had been trying to contact the Asgard, and the Tok'ra trying to find anyone close enough to take a ship to bring them home, and after four months of trying Jacob Carter answered. And he didn't need to be asked twice, he was in his ship heading for the planet where Sam and Jack were stranded, but it would take him 7 and a half months to get there at top speed from the nearest gate. That included the stops Jacob Carter would have to take for food and supplies every few weeks.

_Two Months Later_

Sam had just told Jack the good news. After two missed periods, she knew it couldn't be a fluke, she was pregnant, and Jack was ecstatic. But Sam warned Jack, that there was a great possibility that she had twins, because she and Mark were twins (A/N: cause I say so), and twins were genetic.

But Jack was not detoured from his celebrations. He had lost Charlie and then Sara because of it, and he swore that he would never loose Sam or their children, which there would be more after this one (or two), if he had anything to say about it. And the moment that Sam announced that she was expecting, he got rid of the hand gun that he had kept for protection. He and Sam had plenty of experience in hand to hand combat, and a gun was more dangerous than any danger present here. (Cassie had once made him watch an episode of Charmed, where the women tell a guy with a gun, that they couldn't accidentally vanquish themselves, he didn't really understand what they meant by vanquishing, but he liked that they presented the anti-gun stance.) And Jack decided at that moment, that he would not have a gun in his house anymore.

Jack made a romantic diner for the two of them and although there was no chocolate, they were able to enjoy each other's company in the light of the candles and the fireplace. And after, they made love, slow and tender as Jack kissed, caressed and soothed every inch of Sam's body. The body of the woman who was his best friend, wife, lover, and now mother of his child or children, and he had not known such peace since Charlie was alive.

And after the light of the candles and the fire died down, they made love one more time in darkness, feeling their way as they made love to their partner, and fell asleep in each other's arm. They knew at that moment, this was why they were stranded here. Even is they got rescued, they would always be together. Joined by their love and now their children. They had forever as the love in their hearts transcended time and space.

_Five and a half Months Later_

Jacob was so relieved. After over 7 months of traveling through space he saw in front of him, the planet where his daughter and her CO had been trapped for almost a year. He was almost afraid to show up. After all of this time, she probably had moved on, settled into a life here. She might even be married! He was a little shocked at the thought, because her CO had also been trapped on the planet for almost a year, and he had heard the rumors about the two of them. If Sam was involved with anyone, especially in a place where there were no military regulations, it would be Jack. He wasn't so relieved anymore.

_On the Planet_

Jack had returned from a long day at the field with the other men in the village, to find his beautiful, and very pregnant wife waiting for him at the door. Sam had stopped coming to the field with him after the fifth month in her pregnancy because of his insistence as well as most of the women. And that was when they confirmed that they were having twins. Sam, who he still thought of as Carter in his mind sometimes, had made a stethoscope, and the two of them had listened for hours to the two little heartbeats that were coming from her belly.

Although, Sam said that she didn't need a stethoscope to tell her that she was having twins. For one she started showing during the beginning of the fourth month, while a lot of women didn't show until the fifth or sixth month. And by the middle of her sixth month Sam no longer was able to see her feet. She made jokes that it was a good thing that here all the shoes looked the same, for at home she would have to take his word for it that her shoes matched.

And they did what they did everyday. She would meet him at the door, waddle out to him, (she was definitely waddling now, not simply walking), and he would kiss her on the mouth, then kiss her belly twice, one for each twin.

They were having fun coming up with two boy names and two girl names. They enjoyed not knowing the sexes of the babies, made it exciting. "What do you think of Andrew?" He asked.

"It's nice, What about Virginia for a girl."

"Nice. Jackie? For a girl."

"That might get a little confusing."

"Are you saying that you could confuse me with our baby girl?"

Sam giggled, an act that Jack loved coming from her, that he had seen here since her walls that she had built up since joining the air force. "No, honey, but Jackie and Jack are just too close."

Jack nodded, "How about if one's a boy, Jacob, for your dad."

"I'd like that." They smiled and leaned in to kiss again at the first agreement of names of the day when a shout was heard from outside.

"I wonder what that's all about." Jack and Sam walked outside, his arm wrapped around his back, to see a Gu'auld ship land on the field. Instinctively, Jack stepped in front of Sam and told her to go into the house. Normally he wouldn't have her hide, but if these Gu'auld meant business, he wasn't going to put her or their children at risk, and she couldn't defend herself very well like this. And she knew it, so she went into the house, followed by other women and children nearby, going in with Sam as it was the nearest door.

Jack grabbed the axe he used for chopping wood and waited for something to happen, and it did, he saw Jacob step out of the ship. When he saw his father in law, Jack wished that it was a few Jaffa, maybe even a lower system lord. But no, he had to face his father in law, who not only didn't know that they were married, but that she was 8 months pregnant with twins!

Jack probably gotten Sam and told her it was safe to come out, but he wanted to be able to greet Jacob in a civilized manner before Jack punched him in the jaw. "Jacob! I see the SGC called in the cavalry, we had pretty much given up hope of seeing any of you again. How you been?"

"Alright considering I've been stuck living in that dinky ship for over 7 months! Where's Sam? I can't wait to tell her that I scanned the planet and found the gate buried under the asteroids."

"She's in the house, but before you see her, you have to understand, we care about each other, and thought we'd never be going back, and over time, you learn that you have to live in the moment, and not wait for a future that may not ever come, so…"

"Spit it out Jack."

"We've been married for 8 months. And theirs more."

"What could be worse than you two being married, what's she pregnant or something?" Jacob said joking, but after seeing the look on Jack's face, he knew the truth.

"Congratulations, your going to be a grandpa!" Jack said, not knowing what else to say. "Come on, she's in the house, I had her go in there, cause w thought that it might be some Jaffa or a Gu'auld."

"Well, at least you two are being smart." Jacob mumbled.

Jack pushed open the door, walked in to find Sam pacing, "It's all right honey, it's your dad. And he knows, everything. I told him."

Sam looked at her father, "Dad…" She said not knowing what else to say, "I'm so glad to see you. Come to pick up your stranded daughter?"

Jacob took one look at Sam's huge belly, "T-t-twins, your having twins, aren't you?"

"Yes dad, it's twins." Jacob looked at his little girl, who was far from little at the moment, and decided that he couldn't be mad at her for wanting to be happy.

"Congratulations honey. On your marriage and the twins. Do you know what you'll do when you get back to earth?"

"We hadn't talked about it, we really didn't expect to be returning at all."

Jacob gave his good news. "Well you can probably return I a few days, I scanned the planet before I landed, to find the village, and it picked up the location of the Stargate. It's buried, but I have tools that will allow us to get to it, and then you two kids will be back at the SGC, plus two." Jacob said joking. Sam smiled, glad that her father wasn't mad and that he was so light hearted about it.

Jack looked down at his wife, "Do you want to go back?"

Sam nodded, "As much fun as the 'simple life' has been, I want to go back, if nothing else so our babies can be born I a hospital. For their sake and mine. We could probably sell both our houses and get a nice big one in a nice neighborhood for kids, with lots of room for our family."

Jack sighed thinking of it, "It sounds like heaven." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed Sam, as they both forgot about the certain father-in-law in the room until they heard Jacob clear his throat obviously, "Sorry Jacob, forgot about you for a minute there…"

"I can see that." The three of them all giggled. That evening the three ate dinner, of which Sam out ate the other two since she was eating for three, and planned for the excavation that would start the next day.

TBC…

A/N: So what's you think… This chapter was my version of the episode 100 days. I don't know if Jacob was a tok'ra yet, but it's my 'verse, and I say that he is. So there. Please review, and don't mind the typos, most of this was written after a party where I consumed two Smirnoff twisted drinks and a shot of pure vodka. (I'm a college student, and am in not way condoning drinking for underage kids, and tell you, don't drink until you are ready, not because everyone around you is drinking. If they are really your friends, they will understand.) Okay enough with my speal, hope you enjoyed my new story. I had fun writing it, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Returning Home and House Hunting

Twins Chapter 2: Returning Home and House Hunting

Daniel didn't know what to do. It had been 11 months since they had lost Jack and Sam to the meteor shower. And he couldn't help thinking that if Sam had been here she would have figured it all out so easily. They hadn't talked to Jacob since he went off in his ship to, as he put it, pick them up after school.

Daniel didn't know what to do, so he just stared at the gate, willing Jack and Sam to walk through the gate. And at that moment the gate started whirling and the alarm went off UNAUTHORIZED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION. Daniel however didn't think that it was Jack and Sam, he had run here every time he had heard that sound, but had stopped after the first 6 months.

Siler announced that the seventh chevron was locked, and Daniel heard the whoosh of the gate activating. Siler closed the iris and waited for an IDC. And he got one, "It's the Tokra." Siler said to General Hammond who had moments before entered the control room.

"Open the Iris. Daniel and Hammond walked down to the gate room, expecting to just see Jacob walk through, but instead they were faced with two individuals: Jack and "Sam!" Daniel exclaimed. She was pregnant!

"Hello sir, Hi Danny-boy." Jack greeted them. "I know, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Hammond, seeing not just that Sam was pregnant, but the way that Jack kept his arm around her so intimately, he knew who the father was. "That's an understatement. Why don't you two go down and get checked out in the infirmary and then come down to the conference room for debriefing. We have a lot to go over, you've missed a lot."

Jack nodded, and Sam said, "Thank You sir. If you'll excuse us." With out any further ado, Jack helped Sam down out of the gate room, especially with the steps, "I'm a little visually impaired these days when it comes to seeing my feet." With that she giggled, and then looked up, "Oh, there's fried chicken in the kitchen! Jack, could you?"

Jack smiled, "Sure honey."

Daniel walked with them to the elevator. "How did you know there was fried chicken for lunch today?"

"I could smell it on you, you'll be surprised how being pregnant heightens your sense of smell, especially when your carrying twins."

Daniel smiled, then realizing the last word, "T-t-twins?"

9876543210

After Daniel recovered from his slight shock, the three made their way to the infirmary. When they walked through the door, Janet was coming out of her office, where she ran out and pulled Jack and Sam into a large tight hug. "Thank god, General Hammond just called me and told me that you were back, however he failed to mention that you were pregnant, Congratulations Sam. I don't know what to say. Cassie will be thrilled to have a little cousin on the way."

"Two, actually." Jack corrected. "You know Sam, can't stay away from science, she made herself a stethoscope and confirmed that there are two heartbeats in there."

"Well, if you'll just sit on the beds, I will begin your physicals, and Sam, how would you like to get a sonogram?"

Sam's face lit up with joy, "That sounds great, but we don't want to know the sex of the babies, we just want to know if their healthy."

9876543210

Janet finished checking first Sam at Jack's insistence and then Jack, and then after she had filed the blood work on both individuals, Janet had the sonogram machine brought in. And now Jack and Sam were looking at, for the first time, their two beautiful children growing inside her. "Oh, my god, Jack, their so cute. Look there's one head, and the other," She said poking the screen.

Jack had a glow in his eyes that Janet had never seen before, he had tears surfacing and he leaned forward, holding Sam's hand, and kissed her on the head. "I couldn't agree more."

9876543210

When Jack, Sam, and Janet entered the briefing room, General Hammond, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c were waiting for them. Sam felt slightly self conscious, showing up after almost a year, and being married and pregnant. General Hammond stood up followed by Daniel and Teal'c. "Welcome back Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. Or is it Major O'Neill?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet, but I thought yes, Major Carter around the base to avoid confusion."

"Alright, sit down, we have a lot to talk about. I'm glad that both of you were unharmed in the meteor shower. We have been unsure of what happened to you, what happened with the gate?"

Jack leaned forward in his chair and he began their story, "Sam and I had gone after a few teenagers who had gone to hide in a serious of caves that Daniel had showed them, we were on our way back, when we saw Daniel and Teal'c standing in front of the active gate. I saw that Daniel saw me, they went through the gate, and moments later a large meteor hit the gate covering it with almost solid rock. Sa- Major Carter and I dug for it for almost three months before giving up. We didn't have any of the right tools necessary to unearth the gate."

Sam continued the story, "We were married 9 months ago. And then I found out that I was pregnant, we had settled into a life there, thought that we would never return, until my father showed up. Actually I'm extremely surprised that Jack doesn't have a black eye right now."

Hammond chuckled and Jack continued the story, "My father's ship had the tools that we needed to unearth the gate. We promised to let the people who had left the planet return, or contact them if they had been relocated."

Daniel nodded, "I'll do that right away, they are living with the people in the land of light at the moment."

Finishing the meeting, Hammond updated his two officers about what had gone on while they were gone, when he went into, "And now I am giving you two weeks of leave to settle back into your life at home, Major your Maternity leave starts now until you are ready to come back after the twins are born."

Sam snapped up at the words Maternity leave, "But, what, I can't even come on the base, I'm sure that there are loads of work that I have to get started on. I've been gone almost a year, I have to get back into working in my lab."

Hammond had to hold back the amusement that everyone could see coming through his eyes, same old Sam, "Al right, you can bring home your lap top, and come on base, but I am limiting your hours, but you are not allowed back on the base for two weeks. Doctor, let me know when their blood work comes back, but for now I think it will be safe if you go home. Daniel and Teal'c had been taking care of your places for the first few months, but after a while… let's just say that your houses might need to be aired out."

Sam nodded, "That's all right, we were talking about selling both houses and getting one that's ours. Maybe one in a nice kid friendly neighborhood. We were hoping to get it all ready by the time the twins come."

_One Week Later_

Jack and Sam were waiting outside a house on a picturesque suburb street in Colorado Springs. It was white with navy blue shutters, with a large fenced in back yard and plenty of neighbors with lots of other kids and the local school system was one of the best in the area. Now they were waiting for the sales agent to show up.

They didn't have to wait all that long, for within a few minutes a little blue car had come around the corner and parked right behind them. It being May, the weather was very comfortable, not too hot, and not too cold so Sam and Jack were standing outside the car, when the rather colorful woman woke up. She was wearing a bright pink suit with short brown hair which looked rather like the style that Sam wore before. Since they had been stranded, Sam had let her hair grow out and it was now halfway down her back. She complained about it all the time, and Jack expected her to get it cut any day now.

"Hello Mr. O'Neill, Mrs. O'Neill. My name is Chloe Fisher, I'll be your tour guide. When are you due?"

"Less than a month now."

"Oh, wow, well, lets start on our walk through." She lead them to the front door. "This house is only 5 years old, so you don't have to worry about a lot of the things that go wrong with older houses. This is the living room. As you can see it has wall to wall carpeting, and the kitchen is right here. Dishwasher, Refrigerator, Oven, Microwave. Oh, and from the window over the sink you can see into the back yard, so when the kids get older, you can keep an eye on them playing while you work in the kitchen."

At the mention of working in the kitchen, Jack snorted, Sam was a horrible cook. She could build a Naquada generator, but try to bake a cake, and she was useless. He had a feeling that he could be doing the majority of the cooking. After a glare from Sam, Sam asked, "What's in the basement?"

"Oh, the basement is insulated and carpeted, so you could turn it into a playroom or an office, or anything." They moved on, "Here's the Den. There's room for whatever you need it for. And the door locks, so it can be a no children zone. We all need that every once in a while. And here are the stairs," there was walls on both sides of the stairs all the way down, "It's very easy to put a child gate at the top and bottom of the stairs. And up here, we'll check out the bedrooms. This house has four bedrooms," they looked into the first one, "this is the Master Bedroom, it has it's own bathroom with shower. The small bedroom would make a great nursery, and the other two bedrooms are much bigger, so when the kids get older they can have more room."

They saw the whole house from the furnished basement to the huge basement. Sam and Jack was driving back to Jack's house where they had been staying until they got their place. "Oh, my god Jack I LOVE it!"

"I thought you would."

"I can turn the attic into my lab which we can put padlocks on the attic door once the little ones get mobile if we have to, that small bedroom will make the cutest nursery, and the back yard is perfect. And they are willing to sell immediately. So we could be there in two weeks. I'm just worried I'll go into labor before we can get moved in. They say that with twins their usually a month early, and I'm already a week over that."

"Don't worry. There's plenty of time. We have buyers for both of our houses, and with the General's help, we were able to cut through the red tape, but even if the babies come first, we'll all be together."

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect." She said, sighing and leaning into Jack, who wrapped his arm around her.

"It will be. I'll call the real-estate agent first thing tomorrow. Do you have anything planned?"

"Cassie and Janet are helping me plan my baby shower. It's on Friday night."

"Let me guess, you invited every women on the base and every wife of every man on the base."

She shrugged, "Hey the more people show up, the more gifts we get, the less we have to spend on ourselves, although we will have to get two bassinettes, two cribs for when they get bigger, two high chairs, lots of diapers, child gates. Let's see we'll need four. One for the attic door, two for the main stairs, one for the basement."

"Honey, it'll be a while until they start crawling."

"I know, I'm thinking long term. And with the extra money from both our houses, we can get some new furniture. No offense honey, but your bed, did you get it from the dump?"

Jack giggled, "I get the point, we'll get a new mattress."

"Oh, I just got a craving for lasagna. With chocolate sauce, doesn't that sound good?"

"I'll take the lasagna. You can put chocolate sauce on yours honey."

TBC…

A/N: Hope you liked the update. The inspiration for the real estate agent came from Smallville. The actress who played the real estate agent had played Janet Frasier (she played the real estate agent after her character in Stargate died tragically, I cried.) Hope you enjoyed it an review.


	3. The Baby Shower

Twins Chapter 3: The Baby Shower

The Baby Shower was held at Janet's house, as Jack's and Sam's new one wasn't ready yet, and it was the biggest one they could find. Jack looked at Sam, as he drove her over there, she was glowing, "Oh, honey, you are so beautiful."

"Are you kidding, I'm completely bloated, I can't seem to stop eating foods that would normally disgust me, and oh, did you know that my normally perfectly flat, athletic stomach is so far out, it has been three months since I have been able to see my feet!"

"I stand by my original opinion, you are gorgeous!" Jack said, and to elaborate, leaned over and kissed his blushing bride. They had been married for 9 months, give or take, and it still felt so new and fresh, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. To him that meteor shower was a gift from the heavens, if they hadn't been stuck on that planet together, who knows how long it would have taken them to get to their senses about how they felt about each other.

Sam blushed, "All right, if you insist." The two of them rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Janet's house.

9876543210

Jack and Sam arrived at Janet's house in plenty of time. Jack was the perfect husband, he helped his wife, who looked like she would pop any second, out of the car and to the front door. Before they could ring the door bell, Cassie opened the door and through her arms around the couple. "Oh, I'm so glad your home! You have no idea how lonely we've all been without you guys around. And now you're having twins! Ahhh! Oh, I can't wait. And you know you can call me for babysitting services any time!"

At that moment, Jack and Sam were saved from Cassie's histerics by Janet and Daniel who walked in behind Cassie. Janet smiled, "Cassie I know that your excited to see them, but could you at least, let them in the house?"

"Oh, right, sorry."

Jack looked at Daniel, standing in the living room with his arm around Janet's face, "Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Daniel? Is there something you wish to tell to the class?"

Janet blushed, and Daniel coughed on the coffee he had just swallowed, "Yeah, we never got a chance to go out and say it, it's been so new to us that we haven't been, you know, broadcasting it or anything..."

Cassie walked by, coming back from the kitchen, "They're dating." Cutting Daniel off.

"Thank You."

"What? You never seem to be able to just get to the point."

Jack looked inside, the place looked empty, except for Teal'c, who came out from the kitchen, and handed Jack and Sam, who had moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, their beverage choice, Beer for Jack, and Cranberry Raspberry Juice with Ginger ale for Sam. The one thing that she really missed from earth, was fruit, and she seemed to be eating them non-stop since she had been back. Jack looked around, "So... If you ladies are, um, all set, if you don't need anything..." Jack said, not wanting to tell them that he was going to be bored out of his mind if they made him stay.

Sam patted him on the leg, "Don't worry Jack, it's girl only. You, Daniel and Teal'c can go off and do your thing. You can come and pick me up at 10, make sure you bring your pick-up just in case."

9876543210

Sam was at the end of the best part of the baby shower, opening the gifts. She had opened each one, thanked the gift giver, with Cassie by her side with a note pad, writing down what each give was and who the gift giver was. They had been some great gifts. Baby clothes, toys, bottles, rattles, but the piles was empty, she had opened the last gift, and it was only 9:30. Sam had never been to a baby shower since she was 12! And that was for her baby sitter's big sister down the street. But then behind her, Janet pulled out a walkie talkie, "We're ready." She had whispered, but Sam had still heard her.

"Ready for what?" Sam said turning around, using the look she had used on countless people who she worked over in the science lab, and as a soldier, but this look did nothing to deter Janet from her 'mission.' "Ready for WHAT?"

"You'll see..." Was all that she got from Janet, as well as a Chuckle from Cassie. And just then there was a knock on the door. Cassie jumped up and opened the door. In walked Daniel, Teal'c and Jack.

Teal'c stepped forward, and as not all the women in the room had security clearance, his speech was the cliff notes version, "Your customs say that when a friend is having a baby, you give a gift, and off all that I asked, they said that expensive things were prised above all else, so..." With that, Teal'c ran out and brought in a stroller with two seats and a bow on the handle. "The man in the baby store said that these are car seats as well, and the stroller can be transformed into what a toddler may need later on."

Sam knew it was probably hormones, but she was in tears at the beautiful gift that Teal'c gave them, "That's not all Sam," Daniel said, poking his head in. "This is my gift for you and your twins," Daniel carried in a changing table with all sorts of drawers and compartments underneath to hold baby stuff.

"Oh, Daniel, that's so sweet!"

Janet stood up, "Sam before you totally get choked up, I want to show you the gift that Cassie and I picked out, with Jack's help..." With that Teal'c and Jack came in carrying a crib. "And there's another one just like it, and we can put the baby's names on them, when they're born and have names..."

Sam stood up, with a lot of difficulty, and hugged Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and finally, her adorable, lovable, husband. "You all planned this together didn't you!"

Jack shrugged, "It was Cassie's idea. She had never been to a baby shower, and insisted that you have a big and great one."

Sam smiled, "Oh..." she said in happiness, but then her expression changed to uncomfortableness, "Oh!" Her hand reached out to Jack, when she said, "I think I'm going into labor!"

TBC...

What do you thing? I've only been to one baby shower myself, it was my baby sitter's when I was 12, and I've never had kids my self, so other than movies and TV, I have no idea what giving birth is like, so don't worry, I'll probably skip over most of it, and go straight to the happy fluffy feelings at the end. I hope you enjoyed it, good reading, and for god's sake, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. The Name Game

Hey, I'm back, and finally continuing Twins! When we left off, we were at Sam's baby shower, and then Sam went into Labor! I don't know Sam's mother's name, so I made one up!

Chapter 4

"Sam, we're almost there. I can see the head. The first baby is coming out, I want you to breath." Sam nodded to the Doctor, clutching Jack's hand, and the next thing she knew, "It's a girl! All right, Sam, we're not quite done, once more Sam, now, PUSH!"

Jack looked up to see the second baby, "It's a boy. Congratulations."

_An Hour Later_

Sam was so exhausted, but so happy. She was sitting with her husband, she was holding her beautiful boy, Jack was sitting on the bed holding their new daughter. Sam smiled, she was just positive that within no time, her little girl would have Jack wrapped around her little finger. "So, what do you think we should name our little bundles of joy?"

"I don't know, we never really talked about it. What with being stranded on another planet, me facing your father, and house hunting, we never really got around to it. How about for that little angel," she said pointing at the girl in Jack's arm, "We name her Charlotte after my mother. I understand if you don't because it's too close to Charlie's name, but I thought we could call her Lottie for short."

"Let's see, Charlotte Ann O'Neill. That has a nice ring to it. How about Alexander for that rugged handsome there," He leaned in to kiss Sam.

"How about Xander?"

"That's kind of unusual. Where'd you here that nickname?"

"Well, I've been in labor for about two days, and there were some Buffy the Vampire slayer reruns on, and I like the ring of it. Xander O'Neill. What are some good middle names?"

"Lets think. Alexander Daniel? Nay too wordy. Hey I've got a good idea, Alexander Jacob.

"That's a great idea! So what do you think? Lottie and Xander?"

"Sounds good. What do you think," He said focusing on the little girl in her arms, "Are you Lottie Ann?"

Jack looked up smiling, "And look, theirs your brother Xander!" Just then Daniel, Janet, Cassie, and Teal'c walked in. Daniel carrying a Teddy bear with a blue ribbon, Teal'c had the one with the pink ribbon. "Hey guys!" Jack said. "You want to do the honors." he asked Sam.

"Sure. Everyone this little boy here is Alexander Jacob O'Neill. Xander for short. And that beauty is Charlotte Ann O'Neill. Lottie."

Cassie squeeled, "I can't believe you guys have two babies! You have to let me babysit!"

"We'll see." Jack answered, "You can help out. Infants are hard work."

"Okay."

Jack walked up to Janet. "Janet, Sam and I would like you to meet your God-daughter."

"Really?"

"Yup, and Daniel, Teal'c, you are Xander's god-fathers." Sam gave Xander to Daniel, and Janet handed Lottie back to her mom.

"I think she's ready for her dinner."

"Thank God," Sam said, "Xander only had one, and the other one feels like it was going to explode!" Every other person in the room stared at Sam. No one in the room, even Janet with a daughter, had ever given birth to a child, and was shocked at Sam's explanation. "Oh, god, please, say I didn't say that Out Loud!"

Jack chuckled, "I'm afraid you did honey, but don't worry, You can complain to me to your heart's content."

Sam smiled, "Isn't he the greatest husband in the world," At that Sam burst into tears.

Janet sat beside Sam who was still feeding Lottie. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just can't stop crying!"

TBC...

I know, It's a short chapter, but I have to read Titus Andronicus by tomorrow for my Shakespear class, and that's easier said than done!


	5. Back in the Groove

Twins

Chapter 5: Back in the Groove

It had been a month since Xander and Lottie had been born, and today was the day that Sam was going back to work full time. She had been on the base a little here and there since her twin angels had been born, but today was the first day since they had been born that she would go through the gate. And she was nervous. Not just the uncertanty of going through the gate, but also the idea of leaving her babies with a stranger. Oh, Sandie wasn't a stranger anymore. She had been helping Sam with the children for two weeks, and watching them part time, but this time Sam and Jack would be gone for as long as a day. Sam wished that she could bring them on the base, but it was too dangerous. If something happened on the base, Sam and Jack wanted their babies as far away as possible.

Jack came into the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go. "Sandie's here, ready to go."

"I don't know, Do you think that it's too soon? They're only a month old!" Sam said unsure. She had gone through the gate hundreds of times, and had never felt this aprihensive.

Jack smiled, knowingly, and rubbed Sam's shoulders, "They will be fine. I feel just as torn as you do. I didn't want to go back to work once over the past month, but I had to. You don't have to. But I know you. If you stay here and become the housewife, you will go crazy in a week. Heck, you have practically gone crazy this past month and you know it."

"I know, but I'd hate to look back, and find that my children don't know their own mother."

"I'll talk to Hammond about perhaps setting up a Day Care center on the upper layer of the base, then, you and anyone else with children on the base can leave them there, and come and visit them during the day."

Sam sighed, "That sounds wonderful.You just make sure that this mission doesn't keep us there past 3pm, I want to be able to feed my babies and put them to bed. I want my time with them."

"Off course honey, I know exactly how you feel. I used to have to leave Charlie months at a time. At least now, even though we're going to the other side of the galexy, we can be back at a moment's notice."

_the SGC_

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were in the briefing listening to Daniel prattle on about a nomadic group that were currently residing in a ruine that Daniel believed to once have been an Ancient City. "We believe that the ruins have writing that will explain the lifestyle of the Ancients, and the experaments that they ran, creating the Stargate. The Gu'auld have no interest there, so there is minimum risk. I should only need a few hours to copy the writing."

General Hammond nodded, "All right, SG-1, you have a go."

Sam walked with the rest of the team. She knew that this mission was just to help her get used to going back through the gate. She knew that it was very likely that it would be a boring mission, and the biggest danger was to her ears as Jack was probably going to complain after 10 minutes on the planet. But she still couldn't help the unknerving desire to run in the oppisite direction and hold Xander and Lottie in her arms. Jack must have seen the look in her eyes, for as the gate reached the 4th Chevron, he had put an arm over her sholder, rubbing her back reasuringly. "Don't worry honey, we'll be back home before you know it."

Sam smiled up at her husband, "I know." _Chevron 7 Locked_. Sam looked up as the Stargate was activated, and the four individuals who were more than teammates, who were a family, walked up the wramp and disapeared through the event horizon.

_Three Hours Later_

They had been on the planet for three hours, and Daniel was, for once, working at a fast pace videotaping the writing on the ruines. Jack, as predicted, was bored. "Sam, you don't think that we could find a bush..."

"Jack! We have to remain professional here."

"I know." Jack said, sighing. She knew that he was joking, well partly anyway.

_Two Hours Later_

It was almost 1400 hours, and Sam was looking forward to getting home. She couldn't wait to hold her babies. Xander and Lottie. She hadn't been away for this long since they were born. "Time to go Daniel." Jack announced.

Daniel would have normally argued, but under the circumstances, knew that he didn't want to keep Sam off world any longer than they had to. "All right. I've got everything lets go."

Everything had been nice and peaceful, and then just as they reached the gate, it activated from the other side. Automatically the four members ducked behind the ruins around the gate. And out of the event horizon appeared four Jaffa and Apophis.

TBC...

What'd you think. I know I'm evil. Until next time, REVIEW!


	6. Coming Home

Twins Chapter 6: Coming Home

Their exit was blocked, and for the first time in his life, Jack was really worried. Off course, he had more to worry about than just his team. What he was worried about, which he hadn't felt since Charlie had died, what would happen to Lottie and Xander if they never returned, and then suddenly he heard, "O'Neill!" Jack looked around to see Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stairing at him, "We have to get out of here," Teal'c insisted.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, "What were you saying?"

Teal'c looked at Jack, "I believe that if we successfully hide from the Jaffa, they will leave, having found nothing of worth, then we can access the gate."

Jack nodded, "All right campers," Jack whistered, "Move out."

The four made it to the hills, and found a good spot on a hill overlooking the Jaffa that were blocking their access route. The Jaffa, while not very numerous, were too many than they could have taken in broad daylight without risking serious casulty, So they watched. The day progressed, and the Jaffa didn't seem to be interested in leaving. But Jack knew they had to act, "All right, here's Plan B."

"What was plan A?" Sam asked.

"The Jaffa not coming through the gate, so, Plan B, the sun's about to go down, we wait for dark, then we sneak to the Gate, and then Gate out before they're any the wizer."

Sam smiled, obviously had thought of another thing to say, but kept it to herself, "That'll work, they don't seem to be that interested in guarding the gate, one maybe two guards at any given times, they obviously think their alone, let's get out of here before any of their friends show up."

Sg-1 made their way down the hill in the dark, unbenowest to the ten Jaffa. "All right, the timing has to be perfect. When we get to the gate, Daniel, you dial the gate, and at the exact moment Teal'c'll set off the charges in the hills, Sam, you send the IDC code, everyone understand the plan?"

Sam smiled, and trying to lighten the mood, "So, _Colonel_, what's your job?"

"To shoot at the Bad guys, to make sure my beautiful wife gets home to tuck in out babies," at that moment they reached the edged of the forest, and they all went silent, and got ready to defent each other's backs.

The last hundred yards to the gate were flat and empty, two Jaffa were standing guard at the gate, but it looked like the rest were sleeping in one of the tents. As they got near, they recognized the two Jaffa to belong to the god Apophis, and within seconds, Jack and Sam had taken out the two guards with Zats, and Daniel started dialing the gate, and as it activated, they stood on guard until Sam could send the IDC code through, and Jack said through the gate, "Open the iris, cause in a minute, we'll have about 8 angry Jaffa awake and mad!"

"Come on through, SG-1" Hammond answered from earth.

The four, without any hesitation, went through the gate.

Hammond had run down to the gate room to greet SG-1, who being six hours late, he had almost been pasing his office from worry, "Welcome back SG-1, your six hours overdue."

"We had some company, in about 10 jaffa, but we were able to get to the gate under the cover of darkness, and come home with no injuries."

Hammond nodded, "Very good. Because of the late hour, why don't you folks, after being checked out in the infermerey, head home. We'll debreaf in the morning."

Hammond saw the relief in Major Carter's eyes, "Thank you sir."

In a record time of fifteen minutes, SG-1 were cleared, and Sam and Jack practically ran off the base and to their car, and speeded home. While Jack was driving them home, Sam thought about how different her life was now than before they had been stranded on the planet. Before she had spent weeks on end on the base, because she loved her work so much. Now she couldn't wait to go home and watch them sleep. "Jack, I just thought of something."

"What?" Jack asked, giving her that cocky smile she loved.

"I have designed many advanced technologies, and countless mathmatical formulas, but none of that even comes close to the two Angels that we created together."

Jack took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I couldn't agree more."

TBC...


	7. Home with the Kids

Twins

Chapter 7: Home with the Kids

Sam was working. There wasn't anything new about that, but that meant that Jack was all alone with his two beautiful children. And at the moment he was trying to get Xander to accept the bottle that contained Sam's breast milk, but he was being way too fussy.

Despite having had Charlie, Jack didn't have that much experience with babies. When Charlie was a baby Jack had been gone on missions a lot, and when he had been home Sarah was so overprotective that he never got any one on one time.

_Finally_ Jack thought as Xander accepted the bottle. When Xander had enough, Jack burped him, and then Xander fell asleep very easily, only to have Lottie start crying, a cry that told Jack that Lottie had a newly uncomfortable diaper.

In order to check how severe the damage was, Jack lifted Lottie our of her crib and undid the girl's diaper, only to be hit by the paint-pealing smell from the diaper. Wishing he had a hazard suit, Jack cleaned off hid daughter, and put her back to bed.

Sam came out of her office when both babies were sleeping, "What little Angels."

Jack smirked, "You really believe that? Well than you change the next diaper and still say that." But despite the chaos and mess that came with their lovely Twins, Jack had never been happier, but as Jack sat silently with his arms around his wife, he couldn't help but think back to how he had hesitated back on the planet, and he knew that he couldn't remain in a position to order his wife into danger.

And so, tomorrow he would resign his commission and recommend Sam for promotion and Command of SG-1.

_Hammond's Office_

Hammond was speechless. On his desk were letters of resignation from both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, "Siler, tell Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to report to my office."

"Yes sir." Hammond sat back, deep in thought. He couldn't loose those two, they were too important to the future of this program and this planet.

"I'm not accepting your resignations" Hammond said finally

"Resignations?" Sam asked, "You resigned too?" pointedly at Jack.

"Why would you resign?" Jack asked Sam.

"I don't want my children to be raised without a mother like I had to."

"I was reminded about how much I was absent in Charlie's life, and then back on the planet I hesitated because I didn't want you going into danger."

"Now you won't have to worry about that, I resigned."

"People!" Hammond yelled above their bantering, "Like I said, I'm not accepting either of your resignations, but I understand that due to your personal relationship, one of you has to be reasigned..."

"I should be sir, I can command any unit, and Sam can take command of SG-1."

"Yes, I read your recommendation that Major Carter should be given a promotion to Lt. Colonel, and I agree with you, however the President and Joint Chiefs want Colonel O'Neill to stay in command of SG-1 with Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and one new member. Due to Major Carter's wish to be placed in less dangerous situations we will put her in command of SG-10, which runs mostly scientific and Archeology related trips through the gate." Hammond saw the look between them, and even though they knew that they would miss being on the same team, "Don't worry, you'll both be on the same base, and I have asked around for your Day-Care idea, and it has gone over better than expected. As soon as we can hire some child-care specialists and fix up an area on the surface, we will have our own daycare on the base where you can leave Lottie and Xander, and you can visit them much easier."

Sam stepped forward, "Sir, I have some information about how a day-care center can double as a pre-school, how to receive the certification and such."

"Thank you Major, I'll look into it, see how many personel on the base would be interested."

"Thank you sir."

"And Major, this team is yours to be hand-picked. You earned this command."

"Thank you sir."

TBC...


End file.
